Its Good To Be Back
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: With Po returning from a trip with his dad, a certain feline plans to show him just how much she missed him and he'll show her how much he missed her! Suggestive themes and Po/Ti OOC!


"Come on Po, you should be back by now." A worried Tigress said as she looked out her window and onto the calm night sky. Though as she continued to look, she heard a familiar voice come from outside her room.

"Tigress, are you still up?" A soft feminine voice asked which belonged to none other than Viper.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want to." Tigress stated gently before turning around to sit on her bed. Once permitted, the snake slid the door open and slithered over to her sister with a worried expression.

"Still wandering where he is at?" Viper asked, making the feline softly sigh and close her eyes.

"Hmmm mm, it's just not like Po to be late. Or well, when he promises not to be anyways," Tigress stated, as she opened her eyes back up and looked at Viper.

"That's true, but maybe he and his dad got held up somewhere. After all, they did have to take a long journey," Viper said, trying to reassure her sister everything would be ok. As just a few weeks ago, Po and his dad left for a noddle competition in a faraway village, and both were due back tonight.

"I hope your right Viper, I just hope they aren't in danger or worse," Tigress said, not wanting to think about such things, though as she said that, she felt the tip of Vipers tail resting on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tigress, they will be here, I just know it." Viper stated firmly, making Tigress smile and give a 'Thank you' to the serpent. It was then the two heard the palace door open, and being as hopeful as can be, Tigress stood up and rushed out her room, leaving behind a grinning Viper.

"Why do I get a strange feeling someone's about to be smothered in kisses and licks," Viper said with a giggle as she shook her head and went to her room for the night.

"That better be you panda," Tigress said as she was on all fours racing to the sacred hall of warriors. But as she was running down the kitchen hall, she caught a glimpse of a black and white blur in the kitchen. Stopping as best as she could, she ran back to the kitchen and what she saw, made her grow a big smile.

As there was the dragon warrior or as she would put it, her cute little panda cub, was sitting at the table eating some dumplings. Though he soon stopped when he seen Tigress standing at the door way.

"Hey kitten, what are you doing up still?" Po asked with a worried expression, fearing she may have had a bad nightmare.

"I was waiting for you silly, now come here and give me love!" Tigress shouted happily as she lunged at Po, tackling him to the ground and began to kiss and lick him all over. This caused the panda to laugh and smile warmly.

"So I guess my little tiger angel missed me Hu?" Po said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around the feline and began to gently lick her head, causing her let out loud purrs of bliss.

"Of course I did, you were actually starting to make me worry you know," Tigress said as she made her eyes big and made a pouty face, something she knew Po always fell for.

"I'm sorry Ti, dad wanted to take a few detours on the way home. But I'm here now, and I'll make sure I'll stay that way." As he then stood up and picked Tigress up bridal style, making the feline wrap her arms around her panda's neck and look into his soft green eyes.

"You better, otherwise I may just have to tie you up and tickle you to death." Tigress said as she and Po let out a couple of laughs. But as soon as the laughs stopped, they began to bring their faces together, each slowly closing their eyes as they felt their hearts beat in a quick pace.

"You know much I missed those soft lips of yours kitten?" Po said as and Tigress's lips were inches apart.

"I don't, why don't you show me sweetie." As the two then gently pushed their lips together, gently letting their tongues dance around one another, as the other held their mate in a tight and warm protective embrace. The two continued their little make out session until their lungs demanded some air, so the two pulled out breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"Well… that was… awesome," Po said as he placed Tigress back on her feet as well as trying to catch his breath.

"Wouldn't have put it better myself Po," Tigress said as she licked her lips and grabbed a hold of her dumplings paws.

"But you know, the night doesn't have to end yet," Tigress said as she looked at Po with a seductive grin, making the panda have a puzzled look on his face.

"Whathca talking about Ti?" Once asked, Tigress leaned closed to Po's left ear and began to whisper something. Judging by the way Po's face continued to get redder and redder, it was something one would say 'private'. Once done, Tigress took her panda's paws and began to lead him to her room.

"I don't know Ti, are you sure we should do this," Po asked with an unsure look before he and Tigress stopped at the felines room.

"Why not? It's harmless," Tigress said as she and Po walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"That's true, but what if everybody hears you. Wouldn't that be pretty awkward?" Po asked before he took a seat on the bed while Tigress went over to a dresser and opened up one of the drawers.

"Maybe, I guess we will see wont we?" She said with a grin on her face, causing Po to giggle nervously.

**10 minutes later**

"OH YEAH, RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE PO!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What on earth?" A tired Mantis said as he sat up rubbing his face.

"Tigress, you're going to wake the other," A worried Po said.

"I don't care! I tried Po, but when you're experiencing something like this, you just can't hold it in!" Tigress replied with happiness in her voice, and like Po feared, Mantis wasn't the only one getting woke up by the two's 'actions' so to say. As soon the whole gang was up and was walking out of their rooms.

"Looks like Po's back," Monkey stated with tired tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"Apparently, but what are they doing in there?" Crane asked as he looked at the others, but as he asked that, another outburst came from the lover's room.

"Yeah you like that don't you Ti," Po said in a stern voice.

"I freaking love it!" Tigress shouted.

"I got a few guesses," Mantis said with a laugh before getting smacked in the head by Viper.

"Oh shut it Mantis, they wouldn't do that alright," Viper said in an angry voice before another shout echoed from the room.

"Well, At least I don't think they would." She said before the guys started to head towards the room, making Viper follow closely behind them.

"Ok maybe they are, so what. They are just expressing their love for another," Viper said, trying to get the boys to calm down.

"Yeah but still, why are they doing it right now of all times?" Monkey asked.

"Doing what? Master Monkey?" A stern voice asked, only to have the four widen their eyes and to look down the hall only to see Master Shifu standing down the hall.

"Ummmm nothing mast-," But before the primate could finish, another one of Tigress's outbursts left the room, and by what she said, a twinge of hate and disgust flashed in Shifu's eyes.

"Oh I see," Shifu said in angry tone, as he began to walk quickly to his daughter's room.

"Trying to break the rules Hu, well I don't think so!" Shifu spat as he pushed the four out the way and put his hand on the door, cautioning the others to cover their eyes. As with a swift motion, the grand master slid the door opened shouting "STOP RIGHT NOW!" But what Shifu saw, made him have a confused look on his face.

"Can we look?" Crane asked as he and the others put their arms down, and once they saw the sight to, their jaws dropped. As they were looking at Po rubbing Tigress's belly and brushing her tail, each still wearing all of their clothing.

"Oh hey guys," Po said with a smile but once he saw Shifu he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Master," Po said quickly as dropped the brush and took his paw off of Tigress's belly.

"Father, it's not what it looked like," Tigress said quickly as she sat up straight as did Po, and after a few moments, Shifu regained his composer and let out a sigh.

"It's ok you two, from the looks of things, nothing bad was going on here. But from the sounds that were coming out of this room, I thought or well we thought, you two were disobeying certain rules," Shifu said, as the others nodded. Making Po and Tigress look at each other, wandering what he meant, until they had a look of shock on their faces.

"Oh no, we wouldn't do that Master Shifu. We both made a vow not to do that until we are married and in private, and I'm sorry for making it sound like that was happening. I just have sensitive areas being the belly and tail," Tigress stated and went on to tell them that she wanted Po rub those areas but got carried are in the process of things.

"Well now that's settled, everybody go back to bed, and let's pretend this didn't happen." Shifu stated as he rubbed his head, thanking the stars above the situation wasn't what he thought it was. And after everyone said their goodnights, Tigress pulled Po down onto her bed and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry about all that Po, I should have known better," Tigress said with a bit of a frown.

"It's alright kitten, but next time, let's just be more careful." Po stated with a giggle as he and Tigress lay down on the bed and held each other.

"Either way, I'm glad to have my dumpling back. Goodnight Po, have sweet dreams." Tigress stated with a soft purr, wrapping her tail around the panda's leg.

"It's good to be back my love. Goodnight, and have pleasant dreams to." As the two then drifted off to sleep, both happy to be back with the other.

**Well this was random as can be XD Honestly this idea came to me out of nowhere and I decided to write it down to see how it turned out. I know it probably sucks but if got you to laugh or smile than it did its job so if you guys can leave a review telling me what you thought it would be cool, thanks. Also, the tail brushing idea came from a picture I saw a while ago.**


End file.
